1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dropper bottle or the like and in particular a dropper body for such a bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, many fluids are dosed or administered by means of dropper bottles. In particular, dosing in the form of droplets is particularly widespread in the pharmaceutical or para-pharmaceutical field for administering in a precise manner a drug for oral or topical use, for example nasal, ophthalmic or otological use. Dosing in droplets is also very commonly used for dosing aromatic, balsamic or similar products.
A known dropper bottle comprises a fluid container body, a stem, a collar and a cap. The container body generally has a substantially cylindrical shape with a closed bottom and mouth open at the top. Usually it is made of glass, polyethylene terephthalate or the like.
The dropper body or stem comprises a top part with an elongated form which terminates in a droplet outlet orifice and a bottom base which rests on the top part of the mouth of the container body. The stem is held in position by the collar which engages with the external bottom edge of the mouth of the container body and is externally threaded.
When the dropper bottle is not in use, in particular when it is sealingly closed before being sold, a closed cap is fitted onto the stem/collar assembly. The top of the cap is provided, internally, with an elongated projection which penetrates into the orifice of the stem so as to close it. Generally, a threading is provided between the collar of the stem and the cap. In other words, in order to remove the cap, it is necessary to unscrew it from the collar. Finally, in order to ensure that the product contained in the container bottle is not tampered with, a locking ring (seal of guarantee) is provided at the bottom of the cap and must be removed by means of tearing by the user when the dropper bottle is first opened.
A dropper bottle of the type described above is considered to be fairly simple to produce and assemble. However, the Applicant has noted a series of problems and has perceived the need to improve the known dropper bottles.
Firstly, the Applicant has noted undesirable and unacceptable problems as regards the seal between stem and container body, between container body and collar and between collar and stem. The main cause of these problems is considered to be the imperfect adhesion between the mouth of the container body and the base of the stem.
Secondly, the Applicant noted that in many cases it was difficult to unscrew the cap from the collar of the stem because the latter was not locked sufficiently tightly with respect to the container body and rotated idly.
Thirdly, the Applicant noted that in many cases it was difficult to remove by means of tearing the sealing ring fastened to the cap because the latter rotated idly with respect to the collar, which was in turn not adequately locked with respect to the container body.